Similar but not the same
by Morrigan Marsion
Summary: This would be the first part to a Dexter fanfic that I'm creating about a dirty FBI agent.


Violet could have been considered creepy. She stalked people but who she stalked weren't necessarily of the 'normal' variety. Okay, she was creepy. That never stopped her though. She was a little crooked and she actually stalked these people for a while before she finally decides to approach them but she only approaches them for her own reasons. Normally blackmail. What could she say? She needed extra income to afford some of the luxuries she loved in life. One of those luxuries was expensive clothes and you only got so much on a federal paycheck.

Rubbing her temples she looked down at the stack of files she had on her desk. The pile never really disappeared and only seemed to get bigger. It was almost irritating but it was her job. She had been shackled to a desk since she got into the bureau. High test scores and a good recommendation from a trainer will get you anywhere and when she got it she thought this was the best part of life.

It really wasn't.

This was probably the most boring mediocre job in the world and if she didn't have her side hobby she'd probably commit an act of terror and blow the place up just to get away for a while. She was glad she didn't do it though because then her hobby would be a lot harder to keep up with. That in itself was a reason to keep this ridiculous place of constant humming white noise in tact. It was a sad fact but one she certainly couldn't ignore without serious consequences to what she kept up on the side. The only bad thing is her last target had finally run out of money and ended up in the morgue. She was able to clean up the scene but she wasn't quite happy that she had to do it. She didn't want to go to jail for what she did and the man threatened to blab.

The blackmailee becomes the blackmailer.

She wasn't going to have that so she took care of it. She ended up with a black eye and a broken rib and the guy ended up dead. A fair enough trade in her book. At least the man wouldn't kill anyone else. Unfortunately his death made a sad but true fact that she needed to find a new person to intimidate and that's what the ever growing stack of files she was reviewing was for. She needed new prey and she needed it soon because she was already getting a little antsy. Her leg was bouncing under the table and her ears rang like she had just heard a loud noise.

Then there was a pop and she jerked her gaze up from the file to look and see what had happened. It was another agent, her partner in fact, who just plopped down a few more files on her desk. He wasn't a big man but he was lean and well trained. She knew that if she ever got into a scuffle that she was glad that he was on her side. She thought he was handsome and if he wasn't already previously involved the she might have went out with him. He had a square jaw and cleft chin, chocolate colored eyes and hair all set on a slightly tan complexion. He was a man that could make any woman swoon if he looked at them right but he never would do that. He was pretty much a gentleman which made him a great partner for a woman such as Violet as she wasn't a lady other then in the gender sense. **"Are you okay Savage?"** her partner Mitch Hawk asked her.

"**I'm just a little wired. I think I had too much coffee and not enough running around to use it,"** she lied to him. There wasn't much else to do because Hawk was a straight agent and she wasn't. Well she was and at the same time she wasn't. Hawk wouldn't understand her hobby at all and she knew probably no one would.

"**What are all these files for anyways? It's not like we have any leads on these and some of them have dead suspects like this one,"** Hawk informed her as he searched through the pile and found a file and threw it in front of her. **"The Bay Harbor Butcher down in Miami. The man blew up in the place that they suspected he was, with himself in it. They have all the evidence to prove the guy inside was the butcher so what's so important about it?"** he asked her setting his hands on his hips and giving her a disapproving smirk.

"**Em O's,"** she told him emphasizing each letter by using sign language as well as dragging out the way she said it. "**You really don't understand the value of research do you?"** she said rolling her eyes and putting her hand out to open the file and look into it. Sometimes she felt like her partner didn't understand a lot of things behind simple acts such as looking through old files but he also didn't have her hobby either. She hoped that her research may prove to be more rewarding today but it seemed bleak with the simple fact of the butcher being on her desk. She had looked at the file before and nothing stood out particularly but then again looking at it again couldn't hurt much but her eyes right?

Hearing the huff of frustration from her partner she knew she had won and looked up just to see him walk away and her eyes returned to the file of the Bay Harbor Butcher. It was intriguing and she actually would have loved to see.....

_What is this?_ she thought to herself pulling out a page that seemed oddly familiar but at the same time she wasn't sure she had seen it before. It was a list of notes from some agent Lundy guy. He listed the specifics on the people that helped him out. The fact that he took the time to do it made her curious and she skimmed over it. It seemed he took a particular interest in two Morgan characters which intrigued her. The one that really caught her attention was the blood analyst, Dexter. Lundy seemed to have taken a special liking to the guy and that made her want to meet him. If for nothing else but to see his work as an analyst. She had a hobby to keep in tact and she wasn't below blackmailing someone in the bureau and if done correctly she could possibly get more then she got off of her lowly serial killers.

With a quick movement she was on her feet, closing the file and walking towards her bosses office. She had some "follow up" to do on the butcher case and she intended to do it. On her way to the office she passed by her partner. She spun around to talk to him as she walked backwards, **"Can you get those files on my desk and get them back to their proper place. I've got some follow up to do on that butcher case since there was no 'actual',"** she said making the quote signs as best as she could with the file in one hand, **"evidence that the man, Doakes or whatever, was the butcher I'm going to go find out some information from some of the people at the precinct down in Miami. Do you want to come?"** she asked hoping against hope he would say no.

She almost jumped for joy when he shook his head no. **"I'll get your files put away because I think your sexy but I'm not going on a wild goose chase because I'm bored,"** she said sounding a little annoyed but he knew that the boring days were the best and without her here he wasn't going to do much of anything except for eat sweets and drink coffee. Things she didn't let him do.

"**Your loss,"** she said to him with a shrug as she turned and went into her bosses office closing the door behind her.

"**What do you want Savage?"** her rather annoyed looking balding boss said while he turned to look up at her over his read glasses. She knew that the man had to have looked amazing in his prime just by the way his bone structure on his face was but now.... Well he wasn't the best thing to look at. His face had wrinkles from stress, his hairline had finally began to recede with his grey and silver hair, he also had gained weight so he just looked like a droopy basset hound now. She had seen the pictures of him as a younger man but the years in the bureau had gotten to him and now he was more a sad thing to look at and often not very pleasant to talk to.

With a large grin on a creamy face framed with straightened blonde hair she hoped she looked like an angel as she approached his desk. She knew that Erickson, her boss, would see right through it but it was worth a try. **"Well sir I have been trying to keep myself busy with looking at old case files and well I came across this one in Miami that doesn't have a definite solve on it. It appears that since the number one suspect died that they just sort of ended it so I wanted to go down there and poke my nose in a few doors and see if anything has come up or if I should simply deem the case officially closed."** Of course the look of absolute annoyance on Erickson's face told her that she had chosen a bad time or he was simply didn't like her idea. She waited despite her anxiety and want to fidget and she even smartly kept her mouth shut. Her silence and lack of fidgeting seemed to pay off as her boss nodded and then waved her away.

She didn't need to be told twice. She picked up the file from where she had unconsciously laid it down and turned to exit the office before she heard her name, well her last name. She turned around trying to not look defeated for the moments that she wasn't getting a ticket and flying to Miami. **"Savage, don't put your nose in where it's not wanted. I don't feel like getting anyone out of trouble if you catch my drift,"** he told her from his place behind his desk. She nodded at him and turned to leave the office.

This time she was successful and she walked triumphantly to her desk to pick up the few things she would need, like her gun and some paperwork. As she collected her things she sensed her partner walk up behind her. **"So I guess that means the boss said you could go?"** he asked her. She nodded as she collected the last bit of what she needed before she went to the travel office to book her flight.

"**It does,"** she said turning around to face him with a smile on her face. **"Don't worry about me. It's just something to keep me occupied and its not like I'm actually hunting down a bad guy. He's supposed to be dead already,"** she said with a thoughtful frown and a shrug. **"I'll be back in a few weeks. Don't have too much fun without me,"** she said standing further on her tip toes from her heels so that she could kiss him on the cheek and walk around him. She could feel his eyes burning a hole in the back of her head but she ignored it. She didn't want him to protest when she knew, by the way he approached her, that he was hoping that the boss would say no.


End file.
